User talk:Vae Victis
Hi Pretty soon i am going to own this wiki. ( Adoption ) So (Ahead of time) welcome to my Wiki :P Sign on this page that you agree Wiki Adoption; Sign it like this. I agree that you should get the wiki - Vae Victis User:Lenopow the wikiman 18:25, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Little egotistic there, don't you think, Lenopow? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Shields Don't worry about the Shields article for now, it needs a complete overhaul and is on my list of things to do as soon as I get done procrastinating. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Modifiers >Shields in Modifiers: :You make a valid point, you can put them back. I actually removed them because of the mistaken belief some people have that shields with labels such as "Old" are modifiers. >Bent weapons: :You are right, I added bent to ammunition before I saw you had already added it to weapons, then later removed it from weapons due to the redundancy. However, in my opinion, ammo should still get its own subsection and have bent listed there along with large bags. >Large Bags: :You are calculating it wrong. It is 15% rounded down with a minimum quantity bonus of +1. 30 arrows +15% = 34.5 (34), 28 Bodkin + 15% = 32.2 (32), 25 Bolts (in M&B) +15% = 28.75 (28), 14 throwing knives (you and that other wiki forgot about these) + 15% = 16.1 (16). >Lastly: :I didn't, you never added them. I even checked the history to make sure I didn't by accident. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I changed bolts to arrows in the quantity explanation to reduce confusion as Mount&Blade has 25 bolts to a quiver, but Warband has 29. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Nagging I was only made an admin recently, about half this wiki was constructed before I even started editing it (although, admittedly, I did build most of the other half). Many of the templates were not made by me and came before my time, but I will see what I can do about categorizing and writing instructions for them (it gives me another excuse to put off overhauling the shields page). In your current work, I would suggest you have a look at other related pages and try to see what they have done, if they are inconsistent, feel free to invent your own rules and change them all to fit one standard. And don't worry about nagging too much, I don't mind, it helps me know what still needs to be done. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat Get on the wiki chat User:Lenopow the wikiman 23:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re Like I said before, feel free to make your own standards. I'll probably read the new rules you wrote at some point, but I trust you enough that it doesn't concern me as a high priority. As for all items in the game, it was not my intention to have all goods (Tools, Iron, etc.) have their own pages, however, editors have created some anyway. Since they already exist, I do not feel they ought to be deleted, and so for the sake of completion, all goods should eventually get their own articles. As for weapons and such, I prefer to lump them together a bit to reduce excessive pages as I did with all types of Arming Swords and Heraldic Mail already. If an item is quite unique, it can have its own article by itself. There are, of course, generic pages as well where all items of a type are listed, as on Melee weapons, and seperated down from there to pages like Two-handed Weapons. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I had a look over the Infobox under your new rules. Your instructions seem quite lengthy and I'm not sure unfamiliar users will want to read it all. I was trying to think of what could be cut to reduce the overall bulk of the rules, but other than a few minor words, most of what you have would not be improved upon by chopping it down. Then I thought, with such specific rules, why not create a second infobox? If there was one infobox used only for troops, and one used only for goods, half the cells could be permanently filled in within the template itself. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll make two new infobox templates, one for troops, one for goods, and I'll leave the current one alone. If there are some other articles you plan on working on that don't use infoboxes, you should work on them now in the time before I finish making the new infoboxes. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll only fill in cells that don't change. Anything variable will be filled in the usual way. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, I created the template. It will work just like the Infobox, except all the Row Titles are already filled in for you. Give it a try and let me know if anything needs fixing. If it all works as you intend, I'll make one for troops too. Since I am leaving the original Infobox alone, pages that are still using it are not broken, but you can update them to the new template anyway if you want. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Would you prefer each Row Info line to be called by a name of what that cells represents? To clarify, for the goods box you would currently write: |Row 1 info = 30 ' to get: However, I could change it so you would write: '|True value = 30 ''' for the same effect. This might make it easier to remember what you are supposed to be putting there, or maybe not... if you like the way it is now with just numbered rows. The choice is yours, I can change it or leave it. [[user:tephra|◄► '''Tephra ◄►]] 13:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I updated both templates, so now you have to use the new labels for each row. I'm not sure what ambiguity you are worried about, but if there is anything that is wrong, just tell me and it will not be difficult to fix. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Couldn't you just write N/A in those cases? The cost of recruitment is always the same, so it doesn't need to be listed. And, yes, templates can be used in templates. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure you are proud of your new templates, but leave them out of the main body text, it looks sloppy to have icons intermingled within the article. I've also linked the icons, so if you click them, they will now take you to the Mount&Blade and Mount&Blade: Warband pages. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Unbalanced Would you like to create a page at Unbalanced that explains it? I read over the forum topic you posted, so I guess I understand it, but perhaps you are more familiar with it? If you don't want to, I'll make the article myself, though I'm not sure what all to say about it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:03, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :I went ahead and created the page, but if feel you have anything you could add, don't hesitate to do so. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:29, November 11, 2014 (UTC)